Alex Mason
Captain Alex Mason is a CIA agent and retired Marine Force Recon Captain. He is the main protagonist and the primary playable character in Call of Duty: Black Ops. He returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II as the main playable character in the 1980s missions, as well as being an NPC and a main protagonist. He is voiced by Sam Worthington. Mason is a former Marine Corps Captain and was a member of the covert assassination team Operation 40, inserted into Cuba during the Bay of Pigs invasion in 1961 to carry out Operation Zapata, the assassination of Fidel Castro. After believing to be sucessful, Mason is captured and brought before the real Castro, who'd had a double die in his place, who then turns him over to General Nikita Dragovich, who, along with Colonel Lev Kravchenko and Dr. Freiderich Steiner, turn Mason into a Soviet sleeper agent able to understand numbers broadcasts and assissinate President John F. Kennedy. After spending two years in the Vorkuta Gulag, Mason and Viktor Reznov (who sabotaged Mason's programming to kill Dragovich, Kravchenko, and Steiner instead) lead a massive uprising leading to their escape. Mason returns to the U.S. and is authorized by President Kennedy himself to kill Dragovich. Believing he had done so at the Baiknour Cosmordrome in Kazakhastan, Mason later develops doubts. In 1968, he joins the MACV-SOG in Vietnam and helps investigate the Soviet presence there. During the Tet Offensive, Mason is deployed to Hue City to recover a Russian defetor who he believes is Viktor Reznov (in reality, the defector is not Reznov and Reznov is not really alive; he had been killed during the Vorkuta uprising and Mason's visions of him were a result of a traumatic disorder brought upon due to brainwashing) who has a dossier on Dragovich and reveals his development of the nerve agent Nova-6. Mason, along with "Reznov" and his Op 40 squadmates (Frank Woods and Joseph Bowman) are sent into Laos to discover the Soviet's alliance with the Viet Cong. There, they discover a downed Soviet cargo plane containing a large shipment of Nova 6. This is a trap set by Dragovich and Kravchenko, who capture all of the Op 40 members. Later, Mason, Hudson, and Weaver raid the Russian ship "Rusalka", With Mason hungry for revenge against Dragovich. They fly in with helicopter, destroying most of the ships and a Russian Hind. He and Hudson kill everyone in their way, only to find that Dragovich is in a underwater lab connected to the Rusalka. Hudson and Mason dive down and kill everyone, and then Dragovich shoots Mason. He yells to Mason that Mason could've been his best man and now Mason would have to pay the price. Then Huson shoots Dragovich twice, buying Mason enough time to drag down Dragovich. Mason then Drowns Dragovich. On the way up, Mason's Journey ends with "Reznov" telling him that Mason did what "he could not". Then Weaver pulls him into a boat and they leave the wreckage of the Rusalka. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Military Category:Vengeful Category:Martyr Category:Male Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Anti-Communists Category:One-Man Army Category:Lethal Category:Chaotic Good